Jealously is a bitc
by zolustalker
Summary: Luffy has gone to school and found himself a boyfriend.Poor, poor Zoro.What will he do?
1. The intro

**Chapter one:The intro**

**POV:Luffy**

This place is awesome!Me and Zorro bought it when his stepfather died. My parents died a year before his and I was forced to live with Zorro. But it's not that bad!Actually,I never wanted to stop living there,but we had to move since Zorro's stepfather went crazy before he killed himself.

"What are you thinking about?"Zorro asked me. I giggled and lunged forward to him."How great a friend you are."I responded innocently."Zorro rolled his eyes."Sure~.I'll believe that you had to think about that for an hour."I turned my neck to look at the clock with narrowed eyes.'When did I start spacing out?'I thought.

"That's kinda creepy,Luffy."He told me. I just looked at him with a big grin."Time for my 7:35 snack!"I announced, getting up off of Zorro. Zorro then got up and stretched."Time for my 7:35 nap."He said. I looked at him with my supra-mega pouty face. Zorro cringed. He knew I wanted something and he also knew I would be getting it.

"Stay up with me , please Zorro?"I asked,bottom lip sticking out cutely. Zorro shut one eye and was squinting the other. After 3 seconds, Zorro was already caving in. Zorro let out a sigh."Fine."He said as he sat down on his bed. It was a twin and had green sheets with bones on it. The pillows were plain white.

I smiled in victory."Yay!"I exclaimed while jumping on his bed."Oi!Stop,you're messing up my bed. Go mess up you're own and what about your snack?"Zorro told me. I stopped suddenly and gasped dramatically."I forgot!"I got up and ran towards the kitchen."I'm coming snacky~!"

_**Time skip**_

Monday;worst day. Zorro and I go to TGL Charter stands for The Grand Line. I know, the stupidest name ever,right?But anyway,It's a fun school besides the huge amount of bullies and the fact that kids smoke in the bathroom.

I don't smoke and Zorro doesn't either.

I got up at 6:00 and trudged over to Zorro's bed."Get uppppp, Zorro."I whined. Zorro groaned and turned the other way. I grabbed a hand full of cover and yanked them off of Zorro."What the-Luffy!"He groaned. I looked him with an annoyed look on my face."I told you to get up."I said,"we're going to be late."He groaned and got up.

After we got ready,we headed for the bus stop. Once there,we met up with Usopp,Nami, Vivi and and Olivia. Usopp was a boy my height and had a long nose. He had on jeans and a long-sleeved , blue shirt. He was was a girl almost 2 inches shorter than me and had orange,shiny hair. She had on a pink tank top read 'Free hugs' in purple letters, and a she wore a mini skirt that was black. She was was a little shorter than Nami and had long,blue hair. She wore a short-sleeved dress. It was light green and had Dark brown stripes.

'How tacky,"I thought.

Olivia was 3 or 4 inches taller than me and had white,long hair. It was currently in two low ponytails. She wore a light brown shirt that showed her stomach. Her pants were black skinny jeans and she wore orange,red stripped flats.

**Sorry guys,I don't know what happened but one of the paragraphs got messed up in the saving.**


	2. Normal day

**Chapter 2 :Normal day**

**POV:Zorro**

Soon,the bus arrived and Luffy,his friends,and I walked on. Luffy had his excited look on while I tried to frown as hard as I could. I wanted people to know I really didn't want to go to school and that I didn't want to be messed with.

Nami had her iPod out and was obviously listening to one of the songs. Usopp was talking to Luffy, probably telling him one of his lies,and Olivia was simply looking out the window,waiting for the bus to stop at the school,with a contempt smile. Vivi was looking through her book bag for something.

After about five to six minutes, the bus arrived at TGL school. Are group of six walked out and stood in front of the school."Why are we here early?"I asked. Luffy looked at me with one of his 'duh!' looks."Because I wanted to be the first one to get a breakfast."He stated as if it was an obvious answer. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."I said. I , then , pointed towards the small group of people gathered on the steps of the school."Well we're not going to be the first people inside."I stated,"Some people walked here and got here first."Luffy's grin,however, didn't falter.

"That's okay!"He exclaimed. The way he screamed, you would have thought he won a million bucks."We still are going to be there to get the best breakfast."His face turned into an expression of pure happiness after the bell rang."Breakfast, here I come."He chanted over and over until he got in line for one.

I just stood there and watched him dance in place with a small smile. He got his breakfast quickly since there were only 5 people in front of him."Ready to go?"I asked him. Luffy had already started his breakfast."Up!(yup)"He replied, his mouth full of food.

Luffy and I had some of the same subjects. We went to ELA,History,and Chemistry together. Was lunch a subject?Well,if it is then we see each other there. Anyway, we had history first,which is stupid since history is the most boring class out of them all. Did they know how hard it was to be half asleep and try to listen and learn about something boring at 8:30 in the morning?

Luffy and I walked into are .Robin was are history teacher's name. She was a tall,slim woman. She had dark blue hair that looked black. Her eyes were a mysterious blue, which fitted her personality. She,indeed, was a very mysterious beauty. Right now,she wore a short-sleeved shirt that was black and a short skirt that made her thighs press against each other.

"Please open your textbook to page 497,class"She said in her wonderful,deep voice. Luffy leaned over to my desk and whispered something in my ear. I sighed."Luffy,how many times have I told you to stop leaving your books at home."I whispered back. He counted on his fingers for a second.

"Uhhhh-Forteen?"He questioned. I felt a vain ready to pop. I rubbed my temple."Fine, you can use mine."He thanked me .Robin looked are way and we shoved are heads down, trying to pretend we were reading it the whole time.

The rest of the periods were a bore. To Luffy it was an adventure. Why oh why kami couldn't you have given me a positive attitude?"What the hell am I doing?"I questioned my self. kami wasn't real. Anyway,lunch was the worst of all. Normally,I would have a sim-i good time but oh-no not this time. It makes want to murder that Blonde just thinking about it.


	3. The meeting

Luffy: So when do I get a boyfriend?huh?huh?

Me:Chill out Luffy. You'll get one this chapter.

Luffy:Really~!

Me:*sweat drops*Yeah kid,whatever gets you through the day.

Luffy:Awwww but Zorro's gonna be mad at me

Me:*covers his mouth with my hand.*NO GIVING SPOILERS! GOT IT?

Luffy:*nods*mm-hm

Me:sighs*Good .Now let's start this before Zorro comes and kills me.

Zorro:*killer mood*Kitty come with me and I'll show you something

Me:oh-oh!*runs from Zorro*Enjoy the chapter! AHHHHHHHHH!Z-Zorro wait!

**Chapter 3 : The meeting**

**POV:Luffy**

I'm so excited to eat lunch!We're having pizza!Yay!Zorro looks at me dancing in place."What the hell are you doing?"He asks. I giggle and turn towards him."dancin'~!"I answer. He looks at me weird,but pushes it aside.

"Anyway,you hear we having pizza today?"He asks me. I smile even wider."Yep!That's why I'm dancing."He smiles a little. Suddenly,all the girls start to scream."Noooo,hear comes the pervert!"As if on cue,a tall,blond-headed teen walks in. He starts doing this weird dance that makes him look like a noddle.

"Don't say you don't love me ladies~!"He coos. Zorro rolls his eyes."Tch. Idiot."Sanji came running up to Zorro."What did you say bastard?"He growls. He puts his ear next to Zorro's mouth."Unless your to much of a punk to say it to my face?"Zorro glares at him as he walks away.

"I called you an idiot."Zorro replies loudly. Sanji turns back around and gets in his face."Marmio!"He shouts kicking Zorro in the stomach. Zorro grunts but prepares his fists to punch."Curly eye!"He yells back.

All the while,I'm sitting at the lunch table next to them and laughing my head .Can I do that?Better stop just in case. I try to stop but then Zorro had to call that blond guy a princess. Where he got that, I don't know. But it was funny Sanji's face got all red and stuff after that.

"Break it up!"The Principal,Mr. Kohza,Shouts. Zorro and Sanji stop. Mr Kohza walks by the two of them and gives them a detention note."I'll see you two in detention,"he says. Zorro walks off while Sanji starts walking my way.

"What's your name?"He whispers in a sweet voice. I guess he didn't people to know he asked me that. I look into his deep , blue eyes."Luffy."I reply. He taps his chin like he's thinking of something."Hmm m-Luffy. I'm gonna have to remember that."He says. He,then,reaches into his pocket and grabs a piece of paper out and hands it to me.

"Call me sometime,cutie."He says sweetly before he turns to walk away. I'm just left there gaping like a fish and blushing.'So it turns out this blond guy is a pervert, but gay?Is that possible?So he hates Zorro and he likes me. Hm mm. Interesting,I need to find out this guy's name. He looks kinda hot.'I think , not noticing the giant blush across my face.

**I'm soooo sorry this was so short, but it did get some info out.**

Luffy:But-but I didn't get a boyfriend. He just called me a cutie and walked away.

Me:Shoves tissue down his throat*Shut up. At least you got his phone number.

Luffy:*pouts*still not fair.

Zorro:Do I have to show something again?*almost in killer mode again*

Me:*stares in fear*nooo*laughs nervously* we wouldn't want that again, would we?*looks at cut up arm and hides behind Luffy*

Luffy:Hope you enjoyed the chapter~!


	4. The call

**Welcome back, readers! Time to get down to business, so let's start the party!**

**Chapter 4: The call**

**POV:Sanji**

I can't believe I just called a guy 'cutie'.Oh,but he was~!EHHH?What the hell am I thinking!.No.I like girls. I like girls. Uhhhhh-what's the use?He was soooo cute. No,I like Nami-swan. Well, she sexy but Luffy is so damn cute~!UHHHH!Hear I go again.

"Sanji, what are you doing?"A small teen asked. I looked anywhere, but into the little guy's eyes. It was just to hard to lie to him."Er-nothing. Why would you think I was doing something?"

Chopper looked at me with watery and sparkly eyes."Are you sick?Sanji are you?"He asked worriedly. I shook my head rapidly."No. Why would you think that?"Chopper didn't stop looking at me with that kicked puppy look. Finally,I couldn't take it anymore. The little guy was good at getting people.

"Bye,Chopper. I'll see you later."I yelled as I jogged away. I stopped at the exit to the school. I looked around to make sure no one was watching me."Only 3 more classes. Why stay anyway?"I said quietly while I shrugged my shoulders. I tip-toed out and ran home.

When I get home, I crash on my bed."I wonder if Luffy'll call me."I thought out loud. Thank god I have a key or I wouldn't have been able to get in. Heh,my uncle won't be home until how things work out.

_You my friend,your a lot like them._

My phone starts to ring.

_But,I caught your lie and you know I did._

"Hello?"I answer.

"Hey ,it's me."

I rose an eyebrow at this."And, who's me?"

"Luffy."

"Why does it sound like your whispering?"

"That doesn't matter now. I called to ask you if you wanna go to the movies or somethin' ?"He says all quiet. I only shake my head even though I know he can't see me.

"No, your not suppose to ask me on a date because your Uke."I growl.

"How do you know I want to be Uke?"

"It doesn't matter what you want, it's the way of gay couples. The strong or bigger guy gets to be Seme and the smaller or weaker guy gets to be Uke."

"Ohhhhhh. I didn't know there was a law about that."He says. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, they made it yesterday."I say sarcastically. "Anyway, why aren't you in school?Aren't you one of the goody-goody kids?"

"Noooo!Hah aha!Who told you that?"He half laughs.

"Whatever,"I say,"anyway, want to go to the Baratie?"

He gasps."Really?We can go there?"He asks. I can tell he's really excited.

"Yeah,"I say cooly,"I'll pick you up at 5:30."

"Yay~!Bye,Sanji!"

"Yeah whatever,bye. Wait, where do you live?"I ask. He replies 107 Op Piece St.

We hang up.

**A/N:Yay!Next is the date!What ever happen to Zorro?Why's Luffy whispering?Did I just give you the answer?Well,you'll find out tomorrow on Jealously is a bitc*.**


	5. Getting there

**A/N:I'm sorry I haven't updated , I've been working .**

**Luffy:Yay~!Your back!**

**Me:Let's start this chapter~!**

**Chapter 5: Getting there**

**POV:Luffy then to Sanji. You'll know when it switches.**

I put my cell phone back in my pocket and quietly cheered."Yes!"Zorro came out of nowhere and picked me up from my position behind our couch."Where are you going with who?"He asked suspiciously.

"I'm going on a date with Sanji!"I responded , oblivious to Zorro's change of attitude when I spoke Sanji name."You're going with curly eye?"

I looked at him with a titled head and a smirk."Does that make you mad?"I asked. Zorro knew what I was thinking and blushed."I don't like**-"**

"Does that make you_jealous_?"I interrupted. The way Zorro just froze up and stiffened, you would have thought he was a statue in disguise. He stood in the same spot for about 2 minutes with a furious blush on his face. He began walking away like he was in pause and someone just pressed play.

I chuckled to myself, knowing that my plan to shut Zorro up worked. I looked at the clock with narrowed eyes. Man!I need glasses. But I don't wanna~!I shook my head suddenly. Man, I got distracted. Where was I?Oh yeah, I looked at the clock and it read the hell was Sanji?

Like magic, the doorbell rang right after I said that. I grabbed my wallet, and my I pod. I,then, walked to the door and unlocked it. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hello,Sanji~!"I said. He smiled at me."Hi,ready to go?"He said ,grabbing my hand and leading me to his car. I stopped when I saw his car. My mouth wide open and tongue strait. My eyes had stars in them."SUGOI~!"I exclaimed.

**POV:Sanji**

I chuckled lightly. He was kinda funny, but not as much as he was cute. He turned to me."We're really riding in this?"He asked. I felt all warm in side. He was just adorable. I might have to jump him right now."Sanji~!"He said knocking his knuckle on top of my head."Anybody there?You-ho~?"

I grabbed his hand and pulled it towards me. It made his body come forward and I moved my head forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

He stood there with a shy smile on his face."Uh...Uh,"he stuttered .His face was in an expression of shock. Seeing as he wasn't going any where, I picked him up and walked to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. I shoved him in. I then walked to the diver side and got in."Put on your seat belt."I told him. He put on his seat belt.

On the way to the Baratie, I played the radio. The songs were Pretty boy swag by Soulja boy , Clocks by Cold play, and All the right moves by One republic. Luffy,the whole way here, car danced to each of the songs, swaying and rocking from side to side. I would look at him through the corner of my eye and laugh to myself.

When we got there I stepped out and he just looked at me through the window."What?"I questioned. He pointed to the door."It's locked."I saw his lips mouth. I put my head in one of my hands and shook my head while sighing."Ya' know,"I began,"I know you do these things on purpose."I, by then, was able to unlock Luffy's door with my key and get him out. When he got out, he smiled at me sheepishly.

"Sorry,"he said. I smiled and kissed him for the second time today."so cute."I whispered. I don't know what's got into me, but I couldn't stop commenting on how cute he was.

**A/N:I'll try to update as quick as I can, but I gotta leave my house or go to work sometimes. I don't want to become ^_^**

**See ya tomorrow or the day after that.*puts right hand over heart.*I promise.**


	6. How's it going?

**Chapter 6:How's it going?**

**POV:It changes quite a few times. I'll let you know when it does.**

**Luffy:You lied...**

**Me:how?**

**Luffy:you promised you would write a chapter tomorrow or on Monday.*points at me with a pout*You liar**

**Me:*pang of guilt.*I'm sorry Luffy.*turns towards readers.*I'm sorry audience. To make it up to you guys, I'll write in 3 POVs.**

**Luffy:*grins widely*YAY,LETS GET STARTED~!**

_**Zorro**_

I can't believe that bastard is taking Luffy on a date!Ugh!It makes me so furious to think that I'm sitting at home eating stale chips and Sanji is having the time of his life with Luffy. I can't handle being away from Luffy, it makes my chest swell up with worry.

What if that curly eye is molesting Luffy? Even worse; what he's raping him?I got to call him. I walk to the desk in my room where my phone is lazily resting. I pick up my phone and call Luffy's cell.

I'm waiting.

...waiting...

I can feel a vein threaten to pop.

...still...waiting.

'Hello?', a voice finally answers.

'Luffy?Where is he taking you?Where are you?Is he treating well?'I say in one breath, but that wasn't it;the questions rained on.

'Zorro!'Luffy interrupted.'it's going fine. Calm down. What the _hell _are you doing calling me on my _first _date?Hm?'He questioned.

I went silent.

'I wanted to check on you. You know?You make me worried.'I say in a whisper. I know Luffy probably didn't hear me, but I was mostly talking to myself.

_**Luffy**_

I smile gently. I can't believe Zorro is worried about me. I feel the heat rise to my head and stay in my cheeks. Why,why is this happening?It's not like he just said he loves me, right?Or did he?Zorro's not good with expressing his feelings. Ugh!Now I'm confused. Ow, thinking hurts. Maybe I should listen to Chopper.(LOL, in a different story)

All the while, Zorro's trying to get my attention on the phone and Sanji's trying to make me hang up on, as he calls Zorro,'the moss headed asshole.'

'Luffy!'Zorro screams into the phone and I have to take it from my ear.

'Huh?What were you saying, I kinda dozed off ?'I reply. I hear a sigh.

'Okay, Luffy.'He replies slowly.'Are you having a good time?'I smile even though I know he can't see it.

'of course!'I say loudly, causing everyone in the restaurant to look at me. Sanji blushes from embarrassment and grabs my hand. He pulls it down,and it causes me to fall into the space next to him.

I prepare to be scolded, but instead I'm given a soft smile.

_**Sanji**_

I watch Luffy hang up the phone. He's so cute. Why did he flinch?Did he think I was going to hit him?Is he scared of me?Have I been to pushy?Noooo~!I need to know!"Luffy."I call

He turns his head to look at me."Hm?'He replies. I smile sadly."Do I scare you, cause I didn't mean to if I did. Luffy looks at me with one his' are you dumb' looks."What!"I snap.

I see him flinch slightly. He closes his eyes, as if expect to be hit. I sigh."What's up,Luffy?" I question in a soft voice. Luffy puts up his ' I don't know what the fuc* you're talking about' look.

"You know what I mean;why do you keep looking like you think I'm going to hit you?"He puts his head down and his bangs cover his eyes."Shut up."He says dangerously.

I smile nervously. Maybe it's a good ideal to leave it as Luffy likes to call it, 'a mystery.'Yep, probably should.

I rack my brain for ideas to stop Luffy's emo moment.(LOL, did that make since?I suppose it did.^_^)"Hey,Luffy look."I say pointing to the waiter walking are way."He's here to bring us our ice cream."

I watch as he lifts his head up to look. He smiles lightly, but I can tell he's doing it only to make _me_ happy."Oh goody~!"He exclaims quietly. The waiter finally arrives at are table.

"Here ya' go!"He says as he puts the little bowls of ice cream on are table. Luffy grins really big. In fact, it looks as if he's made of rubber,the way it reaches to the bottom of his chin and how it touches the bottom of his small, pointy nose.'Creepy,"I think. But it's not. It's amazing,_awesome_ actually.


	7. Is this an interview or something?

**Chapter...uh seven?:Is this an interview or something?**

**Me:I'm sorry I kinda disappeared.**

**Luffy:I thought you DIED!**

**Me:*Rolls eyes*yeah right...Why would that happen?**

**Luffy:*shrugs*Don't know.**

**Me:*sigh*Here's the next chapter and don't mind my grammar as always~!^_-**

_**Zorro**_

I need to get ready."When he comes home,"I start creepily to myself,"he will tell me everything that has happened."Man, I look like an obsessive boyfriend. I should probably not care, right?But-but I can't!What is this feeling when I see Luffy stuck to someone like a wet gummy bear?

"Yo,Zorro. You been home all this time?"Luffy randomly asks as he walks through the front door. I clear my throat."Yeah,"I reply. He walks up to me and gives me a bear hug. I just stand there, shock written on my face. He lets go and smiles at me.

"er-what,what was _that_ ?"I say weirdly. He smiles his big grin. You know, the one that makes him look like he's made of rubber?"I just feel...happy."He says. I give him a blank look."Sanji did something to you."I state. He gives me a confused look.

"W ah?No,why would you think that?"I push the awkward moment aside."Anyway~,you got to answer _all _twenty-seven questions I ask you, okay Luffy?"I say getting my papers out. There's a pack as thick as I don't know what.

_**Luffy**_

My grin drops into a pout. Is he serious?I let out a loud and dragged out sigh."Really?"I question. I sound like a teen that has just been asked to do chores by their parents. Zorro gives me a knowing look. He nods his head.

"Yep."He replies.'Oh god.'I think."Question one,"he begins.

_**XXYAYZXXTime skipXXYAYZXX**_

"Done."Zorro says in one breath. I gasp like I've been running a marathon."Thank god."I breathe out tiredly. Zorro chuckles."Always got to be dramatic, huh Luffy?"He teases.

I give him an indignant look and he gives me a blank stare. My frown turns into a sly smile, as I tackle him to the ground."ah-Lu!"He barely is able to say as I knock the wind out of him.

I just get back up and and stare down at him, with a victory smile on my face."That's what you get."I giggle as I make my way towards the kitchen.


End file.
